deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Rome's deadliest rivals: Spartacus vs Arminius
Rome, possibly one of the greatest empires of all time. As such, all empires are bound to make enemies, whether they're from outside its borders or inside. And today, I'm pitting two of Rome's deadliest enemies against each other. Arminius- the Germanic chieftain of the Cherusci tribe; whose knowledge of Rome's battle tactics lead to the destruction of three legions in the Battle of Teutoburg Forest VS Spartacus- the gladiator rebel; who built a slave army and defeated the Roman legions in Italy for two years before falling. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these legends of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses for an all new battle to the death. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Arminius Arminius, also known as Armin or Hermann was a chieftain of the German Cherusci. Arminius was born in 17 or 18 AD, and in his younger years was sent to Rome as a tribute, and actually attained Roman citizenship and even petty noble status, training to be a commander in the Roman Army. Arminius commanded a unit of Roman-Germanic reserves in the Balkans in 4 AD, but in 7 or 8 AD, he returned to Germany. In the fall of 9 AD, Rome sent a massive military force into Germania, planning bring the region under total Roman control. Knowing of this plan, Arminius hit the Romans exactly where their military tactics were weakest, in the dense Teutoburg forest. The Roman force under Quintilius Varus were marching along a sunken road in the woods, in the middle of rainstorm, when Germanic forces felled trees behind them, preventing escape. The Germans then hurled stones, darts, and javelins at the Roman soldiers from the forests above and to either side, before charging in with their swords and framea spears, slaughtering numerous Romans at close range and forcing the rest into a retreat that brought them directly into Germanic field fortifications prepared near Kalkriese Hill. The Romans were trapped between the fortifications and the pursuing force of Germans and slaughtered, three legions being completely wiped out and 16,000-20,000 men killed. Varus was not killed in battle, but committed suicide by falling on his sword when he realized defeat was certain. The few survivors, if any, were likely taken into slavery. The Romans later retaliated, defeating Arminius in major battles and recapturing two of Rome's legionary eagles, and Arminius became involved in inter-tribal conflict, being killed under mysterious circumstance in 21 AD. In spite of this, Roman Empire would never again attempt to make an attempt to establish a permanent presence in Germania west of the Rhine River. Weapons: Arminius wields: |-| Long Range= Framea *Length: 5.5 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Iron, Wood |-| Mid Range= Double handed Axe *Length: 5 feet *Weight: 7 LB *Material: Iron, Wood |-| Close Range= Spatha *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 4 LB *Material: Iron |-| Special= Fire Hardened Club *Length: 2 feet *Weight: 4 LB *Material: Ash Wood, Iron, Beeswax |-| Armour= Shield *Length: 4 feet diameter *Weight: 4 LB *Material: Ash Wood, Iron Spartacus Spartacus was a Thracian gladiator, who along with the Gauls Crixus, Oenomaus, Castus and Gannicus was one of the slave leaders in the Third Servile War, a major slave uprising against the Roman Republic. Little is known about Spartacus beyond the events of the war, and surviving historical accounts are sometimes contradictory and may not always be reliable. All sources agree that he was a former gladiator and an accomplished military leader. Weapons Spartacus revolted with: |-| Long Range= Pilum *Length: 5 feet *Weight: 4 LB *Material: Iron, Wood |-| Mid Range= Trident *Length: 5 feet *Weight: 4 LB *Material: Iron, Wood Net *Length: 4 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Natural Fiber, Iron weights |-| Close Range= Gladius *Length: 2 feet *Weight: 4 LB *Material: Iron |-| Special= Sica *Length: 2.5 feet *Weight: 4 LB *Material: Iron |-| Armour= Manica *Length: 2 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Bronze, Leather Weapons Evaluation Long Range: Spartacus. Both weapons are very similar, as they can both be used as projectile weapons as well as thrusting weapons. Despite that, the Pilum is more adapted to the ranged side of things. Mid Range: Spartacus. The axe is much more heavier that the trident and is slower to swing. The trident is lighter and in conjunction with the net can allow the gladiator to both attack the chieftain as well as entangle his weapon. Close Range: Arminius. The Spatha is the longer of the two blades and while it isn't as light as the gladius, its design is similar to the type of swords that Arminius and his tribesmen used in combat. Special: Arminius. While the Sica is the longer of the two weapons, the club is hard enough to stop attacks from swords and add to the fact neither of them are wearing helmets and it's an easy win. Armour: Draw. Both bits of armour have their own strengths and weaknesses. X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle Europe, Roman Empire Spartacus moved stealthily along the worn, dirt road, after narrowly escaping the Roman legions that had put down his revolt. He had his Pilum in one hand and a net and trident in the other. As he stops to gain his bearings, a Framea spear whistled through the air and narrowly missed him. Arminius emerged out of the nearby forest, axe in hand. Spartacus hurled his Pilum at the Germanic tribesman, but narrowly misses him. Arminius rushed in with his axe and swung down at the former gladiator. Spartacus jumped out of the way of the weapon and threw his net at his opponent, entangling the Cherusci chieftain. Spartacus quickly knocked the helpless German over before drawing his trident back. As the trident came down, Arminius managed to swing his club into Spartacus' knee, crippling him. Dropping his trident, Spartacus drew his Gladius and Sica. Arminus managed to throw the net off and drew his Spatha. Raising his shield, Arminius charged into the gladiator, winding him. As Spartacus gathered his breath, Arminius thrust forward with his Spatha, wounding the gladiator. Spartacus swung his Sica at Arminius, the curved blade arcing around the chieftain's shield. As the tip of the Sica impacted the German, Arminius pulled himself away from the blade before slamming his club into the gladiator's hand, forcing Spartacus to drop the Sica. Arminius looked down at the gash in his tunic before thrusting forward with his Spatha. Anticipating the move, Spartacus leapt out of the way of the blade, only for Arminius to swing his club into the side of the former rebel's head. As Spartacus clumsily thrust forward with his Gladius, Arminius brought the pommel of his Spatha down onto the rebel's head, stunning him. As Spartacus looked up, groggily, Arminius brought the sword down onto his opponent's neck. Raising his bloodied Spatha into the air, Arminius yelled "For the Cherusci!" in victory before walking off back into the forest. Notes Battle will be 1 vs 1 and set in an open field with forest. Votes must have good spelling, punctuation and grammar. Votes must also be at least one paragraph long and readable. Voting ends on the 15th of June. Next Time: Greece's worst enemies face off as Trojan prince; Hector takes on Persian king, Xerxes Category:Blog posts